Random Sushi And Apples
by Midn1ghtWhisp3r
Summary: Just a random story about Ryuk threatening people for apples. Rated K  for threatening of lives.


Fortune Cookies.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note...Or China.<br>A/N: Yeah I just wanna say hi. How are ya?  
>(This story is far from my best work,<br>But hey, I wrote it at like 5 in the morning. And I was hyped up on Soda and Gum.)  
>Enjoy!<p>"WATALAHHH!" The chef shouted as he swung his knife,<br>His prey? A half dozen Shrimp he had tossed into the air.  
>"Um...Are you really sure we should be here?<br>I mean, what if like someone here is Kira..." Matsura said watching the feat,  
>"Matsura?" L said without emotion.<br>"Yes, Ryuzaki?"  
>"...Calm down and stop wasting perfectly good food" He said glancing at the plate.<br>"Oh...Right, Sorry"  
>"Yeah, Besides, if Kira was here he wouldn't make it so obvious.<br>He wouldn't want to take the risk of being caught" Light said.  
>L gave him an almost bored look, He couldn't care less about Light's argument,<br>He was about to be served sweets.  
>The chef threw a handful of strawberries onto the grill and then random berries.<br>L was watching as if he had never seen such a beautiful thing in all his life.  
>Light tried to ignore Ryuk eyeing the apples the chef was balencing on his hat.<br>As the chef dropped one at a time the apples on the plates,  
>He spun around and grabbed a bottle of some liquid,<br>He took a deep chug of the bottle and then spat it onto the grill.  
>The liquid burst into flame as if it were gasoline, in fact, Matsuda expected it was.<br>L didn't care, the cake was delicious.

Light stood up, "Man I'm stuffed!" He said,  
>"Um...Light? can I uh...y'know..." Ryuk motioned for the apple.<br>"Go ahead" Light said throwing it at Ryuk.  
>It bounced off his head and landed in the Koi pond in the center of the room.<br>Ryuk yelled and dived head first into the tiny body of water.  
>Fishes flew everywhere as he frantically searched for his floating piece of joy.<br>One landed in the plate of a slightly overweight woman who screamed and fell back with her chair.  
>Ryuk looked up and noticed what he had done.<br>Suddenly he noticed he had knocked it out of the water as well.  
>He jumped up and tried to grab it but a waiter running to help the woman kicked it out of the way.<br>Ryuk started to get mad,  
>He crawled across the floor to grab it and a kid stepped on his hand.<br>He rubbed it with his other hand to try and ease the pain as he finally stood up.  
>"IF YOU DON'T ALL GET OUT OF MY WAY I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL WITH MY NOTEBOOK!"<br>Light sat and chuckled as he watched the "Horrible scary shinigami" trying his hardest to be seen.  
>"You know I'm the only one who can see you right?" he finally said as Ryuk festered.<br>"...Oh yeah...Well, forget that" He said as he ripped a few pages of his notebook to pieces.  
>He threw them around the room and suddenly people started screaming.<br>"IF YOU TOUCHED THE PAGE YOU CAN SEE ME! HAHAH! FEAR ME YOU WORTHLESS HUMANS! I CAN KILL YOU ALL!"  
>One woman ran out the door as he made his way to the apple.<br>"ANYONE WHO DARES GET IN THE WAY OF MY BEAUTIFUL TRASURE WILL DIE!" He said.  
>Suddenly Ryuzaki looked up and noticed the chaos,<br>"Hmm...it would seem everyone has suddenly undergone some sort of halucination?"  
>"Whats that mean?" Matsuda asked as he looked around,<br>"It means everyone is high" Light said as he stood up.  
>"Must be the mushrooms in the soup" L replied.<br>"Oh, then we better go" Matsuda said as he followed.  
>Ryuk continued to threaten the guests as Light walked out the front door,<br>The chef ran out the doors of the kitchen with his knives at the ready.  
>"HOYAHHH! I SKEWER YOU AND SERVE YOU FOR EVENING SPECIAL!" He yelled charging.<br>Ryuk stood enjoying his apple as the chef flung his knives.  
>They passed through him as if he were a ghost and stuck in the wall behind.<br>The chef's face went white as he turned and ran back.  
>"This place is making me hungry. I'm going to the fruit stand downtown" Ryuk said as he vanished.<br>Everyone in the restauraunt stood staring. 


End file.
